


Break A Leg

by HotCat37



Series: Band-Aids Won't Heal Me [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I use the Japanese names but still write Sangoku as Sam, Implied Self-Worth Issues, M/M, Sangoku's mom embarrassing him like any sane mother would, This is literally just an excuse to write about Sam getting hurt lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37
Summary: The plan was to make a dive, something he's done thousands of times before. And he does, leaping towards the ball and attempting to smoothly roll over once he's got it.It goes well, nothing out of the ordinary.That is until, the rolling over process suddenly isn't that smooth anymore and he's slipping on a muddy patch of grass beside him.
Series: Band-Aids Won't Heal Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Break A Leg

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is accurate enough??? Considering I've never broken anything before :'') Just wanna contribute some more fics to the Sangoku tag and I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort so here we go. The first one-shot is more comical and tame but it might get a bit darker as the one-shots progress oops

Sangoku's proud to say he's never broken any of his bones before. Almost broke his wrist riding a bike when he was 7, but he got lucky on that one and only sprained it. If he's not mistaken, no one in the family has _ever_ gotten severely injured. Like a good-luck charm running through the family.

But today, the universe decided that it's lasted for long enough.

"Sangoku! He's coming!" Kirino yells from a few feet away, making one last desperate attempt at trying to stop Shindou but failing to do so. 

Sangoku bends forwards a bit, preparing himself for the up-coming shoot. Shindou arrives and stops for a second. Sam can see that he's debating on whether to use a hissatsu or not. No hissatsu this time, Sangoku concludes when Shindou's eyebrow twitches. It's kind of weird, but Shindou has this tell-tale where his eyebrow twitches when he plans on making a normal shoot.

The Raimon captain throws his leg back and kicks, strong and solid. It's flying towards the corner of the goal at the speed of light, Sangoku's already pushing himself off his spot to catch it.

The plan was to make a dive, something he's done thousands of times before. And he does, leaping towards the ball and attempting to smoothly roll over once he's got it.

It goes well, nothing out of the ordinary.

That is until, the rolling over process suddenly isn't that smooth anymore and he's slipping on a muddy patch of grass beside him. 

"Ah-!" He makes a noise of surprise before he hits the ground.

**_*CRACK*_ **

The sickening sound of something snapping hits out of nowhere. Sangoku literally feels his bone _move_ inside his fucking body, like something sharp is rubbing against the inside of his leg.

There's about five seconds of pure silence before the screaming starts.

Ironically, Sam is probably the most quiet out of them all.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!" Shinsuke and Tenma are jumping around in a panic, arms flailing like they're chickens without a head.

Kariya and Kageyama are yelling and pointing at Sangoku's leg, which is standing in an angle it definitely should _not_ be standing in. The managers are freaking out as well, but Akane's at least come closer to snap a few pictures of his fucked up leg.

"A.....aa...h...." 

Honestly, it doesn't hurt _that_ much, it mostly just feels.....really, really weird and uncomfortable. Like he might pass out. 

"Fuck, _Sammy!"_ Kurumada rushes over to him, running so hard Sangoku fears for a moment he's gonna crash into him.

 _"Oww,_ oww oww oww......." Sam's eyes start welling up because fuck **ouch,** the pain's really starting to kick in now. He feels dizzy and light-headed, Kurumada has to keep an arm wrapped around his lower back to prevent him from falling down.

"Sangoku!" Coach Endou comes running over. "Are you alright??" 

"Look at the state of his leg. Does he look alright to you?" Coach Kidou sarcastically comments, earning a little huff from Endou in return. 

"Aoi, run to the nurse's office to get an ice-pack! Akane, go ask around for any cushions or pillows. Midori, get everybody to calm down." Coach Endou instructs.

Midori smirks at the command, strutting onto the field towards the panicking members.

"OI! Ya little rats better calm down and get into line! Panicking ain't gonna get you anywhere!" Midori yells.

It's only after Shindou repeats the request (albeit more politely) that the boys stop running around and form a line.

"Amagi, get Sangoku to the bench." Coach Kidou speaks up, gesturing for the giant to come over. 

"Y-yes Sir!" 

Amagi practically yanks his friend up in his arms, Sam winces at the impact on his poor leg. 

_"Carefully."_ Kidou snaps.

"Sorry, sorry....." Amagi offers Sam an apologetic look, then proceeds to carry him over and settle him down on the bench.

"Thanks....." Sam grunts out.

"Ay, ay, you're not passin' out, are ya?" Kurumada looms over him, taking notice of how Sangoku's eyes are slowly drooping close.

"My leg hurts....." He mutters as he struggles to keep his eyes open. 

Kurumada attempts to play 20 questions with him while they wait for Aoi to return. By the time he gets to question 15 _("Are you a virgin??")_ Sam is about ready to just faint but then Aoi luckily comes running over.

"AOI! HURRY UP HE'S PASSING OUT!" Amagi shouts in a rush. 

"Catch!" The manager tosses the ice-pack at Kurumada, who rather sloppily catches it.

"Uh, okay, what do I-"

"Wrap the ice-pack in a towel." Kidou calmly tells him. He's weirdly calm about one of his players having a broken leg, but Sangoku figures that Coach Kidou is weirdly calm about everything.

"Got it!" Kurumada does as he's told, then holds the ice-pack against the swelling on Sam's leg.

Sangoku clenches his teeth around his glove at the sharp pain, Coach Endou winces in sympathy.

"Haruna's calling your mom. She'll probably get here earlier than the ambulance and drive you to the hospital." Endou explains, ruffling Sam's hair.

"Great....." Sangoku groans. His mom wouldn't have had to leave work if he just hadn't gone ahead and broken his leg.

"Stop blamin' yourself." Kurumada scoffs at him.

"I didn't say anything." 

"I can hear you thinking. Ya didn't break your leg on purpose so stop moping around." 

Sam wonders just _how_ the hell Kurumada knows exactly what he's thinking about, but decides to leave it be as Akane arrives with the pillows.

"Here you go!" She puts them under and around his injured leg, Sam offers her a grateful smile in return.

"Hey does it hurt when I-" Kurumada jabs at the swelling on his leg.

 _"OUCH,_ **_FUCK!"_** Sangoku cries out in pain.

"Sorry! Shit, sorry!" Kurumada reacts as if it wasn't a completely predictable outcome. Sangoku glares at him.

"Move over, you idiot......" Coach Kidou swats the defender out of the way, pressing the ice-pack on the swelling again.

After 15 more minutes of Sangoku feeling like his leg might get frozen off, his mom finally arrives at the school. Maybe now the public humiliation will finally be over.

"My poor baby!" 

Perhaps not.

His mom rushes over, still in office uniform with her purse swinging in all directions. She's oddly graceful in a way, even when she's running in high heels. Sam prepares himself for either the lecture or embarrassing concern that's about to come.

"Son, what in the world did you do to your leg? It looks horrible!" Mom looks down at him sternly, hands on her hips.

He shrinks back, although not at all surprised with her rather crude remark. Kariya snickers, finding the whole situation to be an endless source of entertainment. Kirino swats him on the back of his head.

"Behave!" Kirino grumbles at the turquoise-haired boy.

"Whatever....." Kariya pouts in return.

"He must've slipped somewhere and landed in a bad position...... It's not the first time he's done a dive, after all." Endou explains to the Korean woman.

"Oh, sweetheart, are you okay? Does it hurt too much? Do you need me to kiss it better for you?" Sangoku feels his face grow red as more laughter erupts from Kariya specifically. 

_"Mom!_ You're embarrassing me......" He mumbles, throwing an arm over his eyes.

His mom, as per usual, only seems amused by the statement.

"Geez, teenagers are so rude! I guess he must've reached that stage of age-"

Sam wants to die. He wants the Earth to split open and swallow him whole. The pain in his leg is nothing compared to the pain of hearing his mother talk about his puberty in front of the entire soccer club.

 **"MOM."** He snaps, impatiently gesturing towards his mangled leg. 

"Oh, right. We should get you to the hospital." Mom finally settles down, hopefully ceasing her embarrassing remarks.

Sangoku feels 7 again. Like he's back on that gravelly ground, crying his eyes out as his mom offers to kiss his boo boo. 

But in reality he's 15, and he broke his leg doing something he's done plenty of times before.

This _sucks._

"Would you boys help Sam into the car, please?" Mom asks Amagi and Kurumada.

"Sure thing, Mrs. S!" They seem more than excited to drag Sam back on his feet. Coach Kidou has to remind them _again_ to be gentle.

Kariya is still laughing so hard tears are now gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

"Bahahaha! You need your mommy to kiss it better too?!" Kariya mocks, sticking out his tongue.

Sangoku looks the little fuck right in the eye, cold as ice. He watches with satisfaction as Kariya gulps and becomes unnerved.

 _"Watch it._ I'm still your senior." 

That gets Kariya to shut his trap, suddenly very interested in how the grass below him looks today.

"On the bright side-" Mom starts off once they're at the gate. "You got injured because of your dedication. You didn't let the ball in, did you?"

Really, he just slipped. It was a stupid little accident. But Sangoku figures his mom is just trying to make him feel better, so maybe it's okay to just go along with it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that....." He absently nods.

"Bet you're gonna look badass with a cast." Kurumada cheerfully adds.

"Yeah, we could, like, carry your bag too if you want!" Amagi offered.

"I broke my leg, not my arm." A smile is threatening to play at Sam's lips, amused by his friends' antics

"Same thing." Kurumada brushes him off.

They set him down in the passenger's seat, which is a bit of a hassle, but they manage. Sangoku's leg hurts, like, a **lot** but most of all he's just bummed out that he won't be able to play soccer in at least 6 weeks or something. 

Amagi notices his gloominess, then punches him on the arm. _Hard._

"Oww! What the hell?" Sam frowns at the bigger teen, rubbing at his arm.

"Cheer up! We'll help you get back on track once you're outta the cast." Amagi confidentely announces, words gentle in contradiction to the punch to the arm.

Kurumada shoves the other boy back, though Amagi barely budges.

"Oi! He's not gonna come back any earlier if you break his fuckin' arm too!" 

"I wasn't breaking it! It was a gentle slap!"

Sangoku's still laughing when the car is finally moving, headed towards the hospital.

"I'm proud of you." Mom smiles softly at the road in front of her.

Sam looks up, surprised, despite the fact that he hears those words at least on a monthly basis.

"How come?"

"I'm just glad to see how much effort my little boy is putting into goalkeeping. You might have broken your leg, but I bet the club will look up to you even more now because of it!" The words are said without any hesitation at all, Sangoku is plain _shocked_ when he hears the pure pride in his mom's voice.

He feels like he doesn't deserve it sometimes. Like he doesn't deserve to hear his mom's praising words and be looked at with kind eyes. But her gaze has never changed in all these years. Sangoku has never felt like she sees his father instead of him.

He smiles a bit shyly as he glances out the window. Sam feels better, despite the broken bones.

"Thanks, mom."

"But next time I'll give that Kariya a piece of my mind! No one's allowed to embarrass my son but me." Mom adds with a huff.

"Seriously.....?" Sangoku gives her a look but further doesn't comment on it. His mom's never been great at staying serious or sentimental.

The next morning Kurumada and Amagi wait by the gate for him.

"Mornin'!" Kurumada grins when the car pulls up and Sangoku stumbles out of it.

"Hey, Mrs. S!" Amagi greets the brunette woman.

"Morning to you boys, too! You'll help Taichi get up the stairs, won't you?" Mom cheerfully asks.

"Of course we will! We'll give ya all the help you need, Taichi." Kurumada laughs that stupid little cackle of his, throwing an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Bye, mom! Have a good day at work." Sangoku waves at her.

The three of them just turned around when Mrs. S speaks up again.

"Oh, and Taichi?"

He turns to look at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"Break a leg out there." 

Sam resists the urge to face-palm as Kurumada and Amagi erupt into hysterics.

"Mom......" He doesn't even bother to sound annoyed this time.

She _has_ to be doing this on purpose.


End file.
